


"Moments They Stole While The World Was Burning Down"

by a_carnal_mink



Series: While The World Was Burning Down [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carnal_mink/pseuds/a_carnal_mink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Cas were so used to being in each other's space now, so comfortable with each other's body, they were fast developing the body language of lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Moments They Stole While The World Was Burning Down"

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write a sequel to my ficlet "Chicks Dig Angels" and it turned into this long, rather PWP-ish porny thing that got me interested in the concept of exploring a threesome that involves three individuals but only two bodies. The ficlet Chicks Dig Angels should be regarded as the first "Moment" they stole (you don't need to read that first, necessarily, just explaining why the first Moment here is called "Moment Two").
> 
> Website: [weltonbmarsland.com](https://weltonbmarsland.com/)

**Moment Two**

  
Dean realised something had started to seriously change, the morning he woke up and didn't immediately seek out where Sam was in the room, but found himself seeking out Castiel instead. Dean had to will himself back to sleep for another half hour after that, just so he could force his eyes to get it right and look for Sam _first_ when he next awoke. He spent the rest of that day kind of one step behind himself, slopping coffee on his jeans and getting his flannel shirt snagged on a rust-bucket in Bobby's junkyard, making jokes about movies so obscure he was apparently the only person who'd ever seen them and saying something so off-colour in front of Ellen that he actually earned himself a slap.

Fuckin' Apocalypse was making everything go weird.

When it got to the point where it was four mornings in a row that Dean's gaze sought out the angel before anyone or anything else, Dean figured something had to be done about it. Sam had told him to leave him the hell alone so he could get some research done anyhow, so Dean didn't feel so bad about leaving his little brother to the piles of books in Bobby's kitchen and going for a walk. He knew that Cas often liked to do some standing and thinking – Dean was never gonna concede to calling it "meditating"; fuckin' hippy rubbish – in a clearing on the furthest edge of the property, so he headed there.

Dean rounded the rusted shell of what had once been a Lincoln Continental and saw the lone figure before him. Castiel was standing stock-still in the tiny clearing between car bodies, trenchcoat fluttering about his legs in the slight breeze, gaze fixed upon thin air somewhere in front of him.

'Cas?' Dean took a few steps closer. 'Cas? You in there, buddy?'

'You were too late to stop Sam,' Castiel announced quietly. With a snap, his gaze was suddenly focussed and sharp, as though all he'd been doing for the past several hours was merely waiting until Dean got there. Which… maybe he had.

'Er, that was quite a few days ago now, Cas. You might've noticed – apocalypse's already started, dude. Besides, we've been over this already. We all know I failed, big time. Screwed everythin' up, like usual.'

Slowly, Castiel moved toward Dean until they stood only a few feet apart, blue eyes assessing Dean in one swift motion. 'It wasn't you who failed, Dean. Had I acted sooner, had I got you to Sam when you first asked me – '

'Don't,' Dean cut him off. 'Just, just DON'T, okay?'

'Dean – '

Dean didn't want to hear any further attempt at alleviating his guilt, so he changed the subject quickly. Changed it to a topic he and the angel had steadfastly ignored for weeks now – anything to get them as far away from the subject of exactly who was at fault for letting Lucifer outta his cage. Changed it to the topic he'd actually come out here with the express intent of tackling anyhow.

'Look, I gotta say something to you, okay? Just shut the fuck up for a minute and lemme say this.'

Castiel closed his mouth on any further protest and merely tilted his head questioningly.

'Okay. Good.' Dean licked his lips and tried to get his thoughts in order. He could do this. Sure he could. 'I, er, I just needed to tell you something.' He cleared his throat lightly. 'I know we haven't mentioned it since it happened and all, but we can't be pussies about it forever, y'know? It happened and we both know it and to keep just ignoring it the way we do just seems really… stupid.' He stopped and searched the angel's face, half expecting to be prompted to continue, but the only change Cas made in his expression was to tilt his head to the other side.

'The kiss,' Dean mumbled, gaze flicking to the side and back again. 'When I kissed you the other week.'

'After the tequila,' Castiel said quietly.

'After the tequila,' Dean agreed. 'You remember, right?'

'Naturally. I feared that _you_ might not, however.' A glint appeared in the navy eyes. 'It was quite an impressive amount of tequila, after all.'

'I wasn't so wasted that I'd forget something as momentous as kissing a fucking angel, you know! Especially not an angel in a dude-suit.'

Was that – ? Was that an actual laugh that bubbled softly out of Castiel's borrowed mouth then? 'Dean.' Cas closed the remaining distance between them, got right up in Dean's personal space and stared him square in the eye. 'Are you wanting to do it again?'

Dean leaned in closer, their faces almost touching, and let his breath ghost along the curve of Castiel's mouth. 'Cas,' he barely murmured. 'Take us somewhere private for a little while?'

The angel took an abrupt step backward and put a small but respectable distance between them. 'As you wish,' he murmured back and pressed two fingers to the centre of Dean's forehead.

Immediately, Bobby's junkyard was left behind and the two of them were transported to what looked to be a fancy hotel room. A _really_ fancy hotel room. Paintings in gilt frames adorned the walls, every single one seemingly of the same little island with a cluster of buildings crowding it. Dean didn't care much for the change of scenery, however, more intent on grabbing the lapels of Castiel's trenchcoat and hauling his angel back into his personal space, crushing their mouths together roughly.

Oxygen took a distinct second-place on Dean's mental list of needful things. All he wanted, all he craved right now was the rain-water taste of Castiel's mouth, the deceptively-human warmth of his skin, the scratch of Jimmy's stubble under Dean's lips and fingertips.

'I can have Jimmy be… asleep,' Castiel offered over the top of Dean's head while Dean was busy sucking a bloom of purple bruise onto the angel's throat.

Dean raised his head so quickly he almost clocked Castiel on the chin. 'Huh? No, no, don't do that to him. I can't – ' He swallowed thickly, his gaze boring into Castiel's impassive expression. 'That'd be even worse, don't you see? It'd be like Roophying the poor guy. No. I can't do this unless I know Jimmy's on-board.'

Well, shit. It'd made sense in his head when he thought it…

Castiel blinked and nodded slowly. 'Jimmy appreciates your concern.' He reached his right hand up to Dean's face, stroking forcefully over his forehead and into his hair. 'He wants us to comfort one another. His thoughts are for England.'

Dean frowned, then laughed softly. 'He's gonna lie back and think of England, huh? Nice one, Jimmy.' A slight tugging pressure from the fingers buried in his hair encouraged Dean's head forward and he moved in to press his smile against Castiel's lips. They kissed for a long moment, heated and open, until Dean had to break for air and he buried his face in the side of Castiel's neck once more. 'I'll try to make you feel good, I promise,' he whispered against the ear he proceeded to nibble on, knowing that Cas probably understood that he intended that comment mostly for Jimmy's benefit.

He started pushing the tan trenchcoat off Castiel's shoulders, ultimately not getting far because the angel seemed unready to let go of the hold he currently had on Dean's head. Dean had to pull Cas' arms down in order to get the coat onto the floor, figuring he may as well get the black suit jacket down there at the same time. No sooner had he done so than Cas had latched onto this idea as being an excellent one and was following Dean's example, pushing first Dean's leather jacket and then his unbuttoned flannel down to the floor as well.

The undershirt Dean was wearing had been washed so many times that it was getting seriously thin in most places and what had once been deep emerald had now faded to a drab olive. Regardless, Dean's brain almost decided to keep the sorry thing on, seeing as how Castiel's eyes were positively devouring his torso in that tight, thin fabric right now. Slowly, Cas lifted his hands to Dean's arms, stroking just the very tips of his fingers along the soft skin of his inner forearms and up over the taut bulges of Dean's biceps.

'Like what you're seeing?' Dean couldn't help but smirk, the usual pride he felt in his body in such situations rising easily under Castiel's heated scrutiny.

One slow, distracted nod and Cas moved his hands to the sides of Dean's ribcage, his long fingers spanned wide over lines of bone and cartilage. 'I put you back together well.'

A shiver moved through Dean's body at the reminder of those past intimacies. Intimacies he couldn't even remember himself, though the evidence stood stark upon his repaired flesh. He coughed lightly to clear his throat. 'Thanks for that, by the way.' His voice still came out thick and husky anyway.

Castiel suddenly gathered faded fabric into his hands and yanked upward, pulling the undershirt over Dean's head swiftly and adding it to the growing pile of clothing at their feet. Even though the room wasn't cold, Dean's skin still goose-bumped a little at the change of temperature, his nipples tightening automatically and drawing Cas' attention immediately to Dean's chest.

'Are you… typical?' the angel asked, managing to sound detached and curious even though he was staring at Dean's nipples as tenaciously as he usually stared into his eyes. Now Dean kinda understood how women felt when men habitually addressed their cleavage instead of their faces.

Dean snorted a quick laugh. 'What, you haven't seen enough of humanity by now to be able to answer that yourself?' He shifted his weight a bit and raised his chin higher. 'I like to think I'm a little above average in the looks department. Don't you think?'

Finally, Castiel managed to drag his eyes away from Dean's chest and met his gaze. 'Yes.' And he lunged in to take Dean's mouth again in a hard, deliciously sloppy kiss.

Dean wasn't really conscious of coming up for air again until he was sprawled on the ginormous bed, clad in nothing but his black undershorts, bracing himself on straightened arms as Cas half-clambered on top of him. Castiel, it seemed, had managed to dispense with more of Dean's clothing than Dean had managed of his. The angel was still sporting Jimmy's white business shirt, blue tie and underwear, though his legs and feet were bare, at least. Dean exerted enough strength to sit more upright under Castiel's straddling of him, and got his fingers to work on shirt buttons and that fucking tie.

As he pulled the half-Windsor knot completely free and made to pull the blue length from around Castiel's neck, Dean suddenly imaged Amelia Novak, buying her husband this tie because it matched his eyes so well. The thought stilled his hands momentarily. He was getting it on with another guy. Actually, with _two_ other guys, if he wanted to get technical about it. And one of them was happily married, to boot. And none of them – not Jimmy, not Castiel, not Dean himself – had ever been with another guy before now. What the fuck were they all getting themselves into?

Castiel placed a hand over one of Dean's just then, moving it slowly and helping Dean to pull the tie from around his neck. 'Dean.' He waited until Dean had let the tie drift to the floor and raised his eyes to Castiel's before continuing. 'Dean, we are here. And we have all agreed to being here. To sharing this.' As he spoke, Castiel started guiding Dean's fingers to finishing unbuttoning the front of Jimmy's shirt. He silently offered first one wrist to Dean and then the other, so that Dean could slide free the buttons at the cuffs. His mouth descended gently, briefly, on Dean's as Dean pushed the shirt onto the floor.

Dean blindly took up the bottom hem of Jimmy's white undershirt and hauled it off unceremoniously, leaving Castiel clad only in blue and white boxers.

Frowning slightly, Castiel gazed down at his own chest with all the fascination he had shown Dean's earlier and it occurred to Dean all of a sudden that Cas hadn't ever explored the vessel he had chosen to wear. Castiel and he were both getting their first look at Jimmy's body, it seemed.

Cas shuffled his knees a bit as he tried to sit up a bit straighter, finally sitting rather heavily astride Dean's thighs as he continued to stare down at "his" chest, his hands coming up slowly to graze over his hardened nipples.

'Oh!' Castiel's surprise at the touch was obvious and he repeated the action again and again, his features going slack as sensation washed over him.

'Sensitive, huh?' Dean grinned at him. He was partial to a little nipple-play himself, so he reckoned he understood where Cas was coming from. As soon as the darkened blue eyes snapped up to meet his though, Dean knew there was something entirely new at work here.

'I – ' Castiel gasped. 'We, we don't have these.'

'What do you m – oh. You don't? Like, not at all?'

'We are animalian, like humans. But we're not strictly mammalian. We are _created_ , Dean, we don't give birth or nurse young as you do.'

So, no need for nipples, then. It was like the softest reality slap in existence, being told so forthrightly that the creature he was getting it on with was so… alien in nature.

'But.' Dean licked his lips as he got his thoughts together. 'What about those Nephilim guys? I thought they were the result of angels and humans doing the nasty?'

Finally, Castiel seemed to force himself to leave his nipples alone and he draped his arms loosely around Dean's neck. 'Our two species are compatible enough that our males and your females can successfully interbreed. I don't believe it would work the opposite way.' He tilted his head slightly and regarded Dean with an indulgent look. 'Have I overstated my inhumanness to you now? Do you feel that you're committing bestiality?'

Dean might've winced internally at the use of the word, but he made sure to give Cas one of his best don't-be-a-jerk expressions. Then he took a solid hold on Castiel's shoulders and flipped the two of them over, pressing Cas down onto the firm mattress and kissing him possessively. When he raised his head again after a good few minutes of tongue-fucking, he was pleased to see Castiel's mouth looking wanton and kiss-red, and he gave his partner a sexy smile as he rolled their pelvises together.

'I think Jimmy and I should probably get the whole Comparison Thing outta the way. C'mon.' He moved from atop Castiel and gave him a playful slap on one slim hip. 'Boxers off. Let's get this thing done.'

Cas actually rolled his eyes at that and muttered an unmistakably sarcastic, 'Humans!' But he obeyed anyway, lifting his pelvis from the bed momentarily so that he could take Jimmy's underwear down.

Dean dispensed with his own shorts quickly and lay back against the covers, his head resting on one crooked elbow as he let his gaze travel languidly over the pale body beside him. He certainly had mass and muscle over Jimmy, but that was completely understandable. Jimmy was a civilian, after all. There was definitely something about the guy though… a gracefulness, maybe, and certainly there was beauty. Firm tone and fine-boned, fair skin blemished only by two or three innocuous scars and the white line behind which his appendix had once lived. Dean hadn't ever found himself physically attracted to another male body before, and he still wasn't entirely sure that this was actual physical attraction he was feeling toward Jimmy's body right now, but it was pleasing, at least, and certainly wasn't making his cock wilt at all. Which, speaking of…

'Just be glad it's not Sammy you're doing this with, man. That kid grew up!'

Dean couldn't tell exactly if the glare that comment earned him was all Castiel, or some of Jimmy bleeding through to tell him not to be a dick.

'You have both honoured the pact with God,' Castiel noted approvingly after a few moments.

'What pact?'

'Circumcision.'

'Oh. That.' Dean double-checked his own and Jimmy's bodies, even though he knew full-well that Cas was right. 'Most guys our age are done.' He shrugged a little. 'Don't mean anything.' Dean leaned up on his side, elbow planted on the mattress and his head leaning on his hand. 'So, ah, any ideas? Anything in particular you wanna try?'

Castiel blinked up at the ceiling, still lying on his back with his hands in repose by his sides. 'This is all quite new, Dean. My ideas…' He turned his head Dean's direction, eyes intense and bright. '…are myriad.'

Dean flashed him one of his most winning smiles. 'I think I can get behind that.' He watched as Castiel raised one hand to his own chest once more, apparently still fascinated by the presence of nipples and the sensitivity of same. 'You know,' he said lightly, 'if you think fingers feel pretty good on there.' He rolled on top of the angel, bracing himself over Castiel and giving him a heated look, deciding firmly that they'd chatted enough about inconsequential stuff like inter-species compatibility and pacts with God for now. 'Then you're gonna fuckin' _love_ this.'

The sound Cas made when Dean first touched tongue to nipple was somewhere between the funniest thing Dean had ever heard and the absolute hottest fucking thing he'd ever heard. He figured he'd make up his mind about that later. Much later. Right now, he just wanted to lose himself in sucking and licking and teasing, watching an angel of the frikken lord go wild beneath him.

Castiel kept making this little breathy gasping sound every time Dean made any change to what he was doing, as though each new novelty really was stealing his breath away. A prod with tongue-tip deserved a gasp, and swirling deserved a gasp, sucking _definitely_ deserved one, and a hint of teeth warranted two in short succession. Dean could feel Cas' cock twitch and leak against his thigh, and that gave him a new idea.

Getting his knees underneath him, Dean knelt and moved up the bed a little way, straddling over Cas' ribcage. Colour had risen in Castiel's cheeks now and he watched Dean intently as Dean jacked himself slow and purposefully, putting on a bit of a show as he felt the weight of his angel's gaze on every movement he made. When he felt a jet of pre-come seep out of his slit, Dean pressed the tip of his cock onto Cas' left nipple, smearing the sticky fluid around the dark nub.

Cas just about bucked Dean off-balance, he arched his back so perfectly.

Dean guided his cock across Castiel's chest, painting a glistening stripe clear across to his other nipple, rubbing his cock against it just as another pulse of pre-come slid down. His eyes flicked up to Castiel's face, watching him bite at his lips at the feel of Dean marking him.

'Fuck, Cas… So hot, man. So fuckin'… fuckin' hot like this.'

And then Dean really was bucked off-balance, for Castiel was grabbing onto his hips and hauling him forward forcefully, his aim perfect as he opened his mouth and pulled Dean's cock into himself.

'Shit!' Dean scrabbled for somewhere to plant his hands, his mind a jumble of "falling" and "balance" and "wet" and "suck" and "hothothot".

Castiel was actually _moaning_ around his sudden mouthful, slurping on Dean's dick with absolutely no finesse whatsofuckingever and it was the best thing Dean had felt in decades. His hips rose and fell on reflex, fucking at Cas' face for a moment before higher brain function clawed its way back to Dean's mind and he slid to the side, pulling his cock free of the sinful heat of Castiel's enthusiastic sucking.

'No, no – ' Dean wiped his face on the bed covers and dragged a stuttering breath into his lungs. 'Jesus, Cas.'

His dick was still close enough to Castiel's face to be licked, of course, and it was no surprise that Cas proceeded to do so, mumbling something about Dean's taste in between lustful swipes. Dean craned his neck enough to be able to look down and watch, barely even noticing how uncomfortable his back was finding being all twisted around Cas' head like this. He stroked languidly at Castiel's hair as he watched his cock get treated like the world's tastiest angel lollipop.

'Gotta be nice to Jimmy, dude,' he murmured softly. 'Don't wanna go shoving things into the poor guy with no warning like that.'

Castiel gazed up at Dean as he licked at the head of his cock, his eyes the hue of midnight as lust swam through him. Shit, thought Dean, just look what I'm doing to him, to an angel, to a freaking angel!

'Do something,' Cas suddenly commanded, voice low and thick and sexy as all fucking get-out.

'Yeah,' Dean breathed. 'Yeah, what d'you want, Cas? Tell me, man. Tell me what you want me to do to you.'

'You won't put anything inside Jimmy's body,' Castiel reminded him, only the slightest inflection at the end of the sentence indicating he might possibly he asking it as a question.

Dean started to move, pulling his dick away from Cas' tongue and shuffling himself back down the bed a bit. 'No,' he replied, 'but there's all sorts of stuff we can try, you know. F'instance – ' He moved back on top of Castiel, vaguely noting how firm Jimmy's thighs felt as Dean's own moved against them, and lay over his angel, bracing himself a little as he gazed down at him. 'I saw two guys in an orgy porno do this once. Not sure how good it works. But let's find out.' And he pushed his hard cock alongside Castiel's and thrust against him experimentally.

Jimmy's Adam's apple bobbed as Castiel swallowed loudly. A quiet, 'Oh' fell from the angel's mouth.

Dean could feel his own eyes go a little wider of their own accord. 'Uh, yeah,' he agreed.

It wasn't like the action was anything near as good as having his dick actually _inside_ something, but it certainly wasn't bad, either. And once Cas got the idea and started matching Dean's rhythm, rolling his hips up to meet Dean's as Dean thrust into the cut of his abs – well, this fake-fucking thing was actually pretty fucking good.

'That, ah. Shit!' Dean gasped in a breath and re-braced his arms for better leverage. Fuckyes. 'This shit actually works,' he said a little incredulously.

What looked like bemusement flitted in and out of Castiel's expression as he tilted his chin higher and thrust up at Dean a little harder. 'Yes. It does.'

So, Cas was enjoying this? Dean gnawed on his bottom lip a bit and stared down into Castiel's face, watching his cheeks flush, feeling soft gusts of angel breath against his skin. Castiel moaned against Dean's mouth and something inside Dean's mind (or maybe his gut, or maybe even his chest; this whole scene was getting a bit too heavy for him to keep up with every new development) took one almighty step to the left. Dean decided he could get used to this, if he was allowed to; could grow accustomed to a flat chest beneath his own, to the long heat of another cock moving against his, to strong limbs wrapping around him, nothing soft or rounded about them. Instinctively, he crushed their mouths together, letting his tongue fuck into Cas' mouth as hard as he was decidedly _not_ letting his cock fuck into Cas' borrowed body.

'FuckCas! Jesus…' Both their dicks were leaking now, sticky and hot together as they ground against each other. Dean mouthed at Cas' chin, enjoying the prickle of stubble against his tongue. 'So good, man. So fucking – ohgod – shit!'

Castiel's hands were clamped firm on Dean's ass, pulling his pelvis forward roughly over and over, Dean's name being growled out in that deep, husky voice and sending a very definite shiver down his spine. The bed – heavy, ornate thing that it was – was even starting to shake beneath them. This was fucking serious.

'I like this,' Cas told him hotly, gaze soldered to Dean's as they rocked into each other. His delivery so deadpan and just so _Cas_ that it made a short gasp of laughter bubble out of Dean's mouth.

'Yeah?' Dean kissed him. 'You gonna come for me, Cas? Wanna feel ya when you do.' Another kiss, practically all tongue. 'You want my mouth? Hm? Wanna come in there?' Dean was vaguely aware that he was babbling, that the sex-talk was dripping out of him on autopilot as his body got nearer and nearer to blowing his mind. 'Wanna come in me, Cas? Would you like that? FuckCasCas, oh – '

Castiel arched his neck, grinding his head back into the mattress, and warmth spread between their stomachs just as the angel growled Dean's name once more. He was coming. Fucking hell – Castiel was actually coming with Dean on top of him, with Dean's cock sliding against his twitching dick, Dean's cock sliding in his release. In an instant, Dean felt like someone had just blown the top of his head off, and he came himself, spilling come all over his angel and the dude he was wearing.

**Moment Three**

  
'Horses are more beautiful…'

'Not more than this baby, they're not!'

'But they're sleek – '

'She's fuckin' sleek!'

'And their musculature – '

'You never heard the term Muscle Car, or what?'

'They're highly intelligent – '

'No animal that lets you put a leash on it can be all THAT smart.'

'WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?!'

Dean and Castiel both looked up from under the Impala's hood. Sam, who'd been sitting on a crate nearby with the morning's newspaper, was now pulling himself up to his full height, paper scrunched in one hand, mouth still half-open from having yelled at them both to cease and desist.

'Just a little conversation to pass the time, Sammy.' Dean twirled the chrome socket wrench in his hand lightly as he flashed a grin at his brother. 'Makes a change, being able to talk cars with someone.'

Sam just shook his head. 'Cas is talking about _horses_ , Dean.'

Dean pulled a face and glanced back into the engine bay of his baby. 'She's got almost four-hundred horses.'

'Whatever.' Sam turned toward Bobby's house. 'I'm sick of listenin' to you. Later.'

'His mood was lighter yesterday,' Castiel said quietly as they watched Sam storm away through the junkyard.

'Yeah,' Dean sighed. 'I guess the mood cycle's swung back the other way again.'

'The heavier moods are becoming less arduous however,' Cas reminded him gently. 'And longer between them. There _is_ progress, Dean. Don't lose sight of that.'

'Yeah, I know.' Dean gave Castiel a small, grateful smile before leaning back over the Impala's engine and busying himself. 'It's always annoyed him a bit when I go on about the car for too long.' His gaze flicked up to his companion briefly. 'Don't tell him I admitted that.'

One of those tiny smiles that Cas was getting a bit of practice at lately eased into being. 'I like it when you talk about her.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes. And the way you touch her, as well.' Castiel's gaze travelled languidly along the black gleam of the Impala's front fender and over the shining chrome of the radiator. 'She arouses your sensual nature.'

'Come again?'

'The joy you take in all manner of common stimulation speaks volumes of your sensuality, Dean.'

Dean leaned his elbows on the edge of the engine bay and looked up at his angel with a quizzical look. 'Okay, I'll bite. What the crap are you on about now?'

Castiel carefully reached his hands toward the car and let Jimmy's long fingers trail lovingly over the sleek lines of the open hood. 'You appreciate beauty and sensation, Dean. A classic and powerful car. A tasty, well cooked meal. A pearl-handled, filigreed pistol that's also precise and reliable. A handsome woman who knows how to show you a good time.' He dropped his hands to his sides again and fixed Dean with a long sideways look. 'Your sensuality makes you so completely, so perfectly human. It's really quite… intoxicating to behold.'

A smirk tugged at Dean's mouth as he noticed the darker hue Cas' eyes had taken on. 'You getting horny, watching me work on the car? Seriously?'

The only answer Castiel gave him to that was to touch two fingers to his forehead.

'Dude.' Dean swayed momentarily due to the abrupt location change. They were in the same place as before, the fancy hotel room with the up-sized bed and all the paintings of the same little island on the walls. He barely had time to let the socket wrench thunk onto the expensive, silk-thread carpet before an obviously amorous angel was kissing him like their lives depended on it. Items of clothing were discarded here and there between desperate kisses, until both of them were standing naked in each other's arms, heated bodies pressed tightly together.

'May I? Dean?' Castiel's voice was quiet but insistent, each word getting lost in another pressing together of mouths. 'Please. May I?'

Dean was about to ask precisely what it was Cas was asking permission to do, when both the angel's hands suddenly clamped hard onto his ass and squeezed him with obvious intent. Oh. So he wanted to… Oh.

'That what you need, Cas? Hm?'

'I shouldn't. I shouldn't _need_.' Blue eyes were wide and imploring as he searched Dean's expression for permission. 'Somehow though, I find that I do.'

'Um.' Dean frowned a little and licked his top lip absent-mindedly. He knew that sex with Castiel would be amazing – whatever the logistics and details of game-play were, he was sure the end result would be nothing less than mind blowing. But he couldn't deny the nervous apprehension that flooded through him. Even if Cas were just a regular guy with regular ol' human strength and all, Dean'd still feel nervous about getting fucked in the ass. Getting fucked in the ass by _Superman_ , however, was on a whole other plane of nervousness.

'Dean?'

'I'm thinking about it, okay?' Dean gave him a little grin – half embarrassment, half apology. 'It's just, dude, you're heaps stronger than me. Seriously now. The idea's hot and all, I'm just really… y'know, bit nervous. You could do some spectacular damage back there if we're not careful.'

Understanding smoothed Castiel's brow. 'Of course,' he murmured, removing his hands from Dean's behind and looking away. An awkward moment grew between them and Dean was starting to mentally kick himself for ruining the mood with his little virgin freak-out, when Cas' gaze suddenly snapped back to him. 'You need to close your eyes, Dean. And promise me you won't open them until I say.'

'Uh. Okay?' Dean let his eyelids flutter down. 'I promise. But what for?'

Castiel placed a hand over Dean's eyes, presumably just to be on the safe side. 'Because I'm going to let you speak with Jimmy. You mustn't look at me.'

From behind his closed eyes, Dean was aware of the room growing lighter, of the blindingness of Cas' true form being freed from the container of Jimmy Novak's body. Dean scrunched his eyes even tighter closed. 'You'll remember not to say anything, too, huh, Cas? Um – don't answer that.'

'You're a funny bastard, you know that, Dean?'

'Jimmy? That you, dude?'

'Yeah.' Jimmy coughed lightly. 'All me. For the minute.'

'And Cas… ?'

'He's still here. That's why you can't look.'

'Great. So now there's three of us standing here buck-naked. Because this whole thing clearly wasn't weird enough to start with…'

Jimmy laughed quietly, his fingers flexing a little over Dean's eyes. 'This is all VERY weird,' he agreed. 'But I dunno, somehow, you two seem to be making it work.'

Dean cleared his throat. He had a million things he wanted to ask this guy, but now really didn't feel like either the time or the place for the vast majority of them. There was one thing though, one thing he really, really needed to ask. 'So, what's he like? I mean, what's he look like?'

Jimmy took a moment before answering, and Dean wondered if the vessel and the angel were conducting some sort of silent conversation of looks and gestures as they decided what to tell him. 'The bible describes angels as terrifying creatures,' Jimmy eventually murmured. 'And it's not far wrong.' He gave Dean a beat or two to absorb that gem of information before continuing. 'But it's this…' He huffed a short sigh. 'This terrifying _beauty_. D'you know what I mean by that, Dean? Something that's so intensely beautiful and powerful that it almost literally takes your breath away? Something that inspires true awe?'

Dean tried to think of the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Aside from spotting his baby across a used car lot in 1973, he wasn't coming up with much. 'Uh… I guess.'

'Yeah, well. Imagine that times a thousand. It hurts to look at it.'

'Huh. So he's a pretty bitch, then?'

Jimmy chuckled under his breath but didn't say anything. There was silence for a short while, just long enough for Dean to think the conversation was over and start wondering what would happen next.

'He's real tall,' Jimmy eventually offered up. 'Sort of, elongated, graceful. Dark hair. Pale. Impressive wingspan…'

Dean nodded absently as Jimmy spoke, the words making sense to him but a picture of the description unable to take form in his mind. 'He taller than Sammy?'

Jimmy was probably rolling his eyes at that. 'By several inches, yeah.'

'Shit. That's a tall dude.'

'He's very fond of you, you know.'

Heat flared on Dean's cheeks and he willed it away. 'I know. I'm sorry, for what it's worth. Sorry about how you're caught in the middle of this. Against your will and all.'

'Nothing that's happened between you and Cas has been against my will, Dean. When he told you that I wanted the two of you to find some comfort together, he wasn't lying.'

'Yeah, but – your body! Your body being used to do something you wouldn't do with it yourself!'

'Well, yeah, there's that. But you know what? Honestly? In more than a year, that's been practically the only cordial human contact I've had.'

Dean felt his eyes begin to widen instinctively, but quickly remembered and scrunched them tight shut again.

'And. Dean.' He could just imagine the hard blue stare Jimmy was fixing him with right then. 'I was grateful for that. I mean, do I wish it'd been with my wife and not some guy who always seems to smell like gun oil and usually needs a shave? Sure! But seriously? At this point? I'm happy just to have somebody touch me who isn't trying to throttle me or throw me into a wall or stab me in the heart.'

Dean swallowed a little uncomfortably at the mention of the heart-stabbing thing and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck awkwardly. 'Ohhhkay, then.'

'But anyway.' Jimmy sounded resolute. 'I'm not here to talk about me right now. I'm here to reassure you that Cas isn't going to fuck you to death.'

He couldn't help it, Dean bust out laughing at that. Knowing that Jimmy had been a devout guy, a straight-laced family man who probably didn't even have a porn collection, hearing him say something like that so casually, it just tickled Dean's funny bone. 'Sorry, man,' he muttered. 'Not laughing at you. So, ahem, what makes you so sure?'

'Because I'll be here too. And although Castiel doesn't know, yet, what it's like to be given permission to enjoy another person's body like that, what an honour and a responsibility it is when you're the one in control like that – I do. And I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you, Dean. Not that he'd ever intend to, of course. But even without meaning to. I'll let him go hard, if that's what you want, but I won't let him lose control with you.'

It shouldn't have been such a turn-on, having another guy tell him so dispassionately about the sex they could soon be engaged in, but fuck if Jimmy's words didn't send a thrill clear through Dean's body, straight into his cock. Jimmy chuckled quietly. Had he just seen that twitch? 'Um.' Dean had one other thing he really wanted to ask about, but the actual putting it into words was a little tricky. 'Um,' he tried again. 'While you're here… can I just ask… er.'

'If you're wanting to know if I'm on-board to catch as well as pitch – '

'Well, yeah.'

'I've always prided myself on being a fair man, Dean. I wouldn't ask another guy to do something I wasn't prepared to do myself.'

'So, erm… that's a yes?'

'That's a yes.' Jimmy sighed a bit heavily. 'Just do something for me in return, okay? Use some of your influence to convince this sonofabitch to put food in my stomach every now and then, will you?'

Dean smiled. 'Sure thing. Look, Jimmy. I, er – '

'I'm sure you two have other things you'd rather be doing now. Take care of each other, okay?' Suddenly, Jimmy's voice was right up against Dean's ear, intimate and urgent. 'I really like lasagne,' he told Dean as the brightness factor in the room began to spike once more.

There'd been several women over the years that had, at some point during a tumble, worked a finger up in there. And there'd been one girl – Trixie? Dixie? Lexie? Dean couldn't remember – who had actually convinced Dean to let her insert a thin vibrator inside him while she blew him. Dean was a pretty open-minded dude, after all, and had always considered himself a true hedonist, a genuine try-anything-once kind of guy. And while those small, girly fingers and that one slimline vibe had felt okay in the heat of the moment, he'd never come away from any of those encounters feeling like a convert to the promised joys of anal-lovin'.

And maybe that was because of – he moaned into the pillow and wantonly lifted his ass higher for Cas' cock – several contributing factors. Firstly, it seemed that nothing he'd ever had up there was actually big enough to give him the proper experience of being stretched and filled, of his body being forced to relax and accommodate, of being possessed in the most fundamental (and completely non-demonic and utterly enjoyable) way. Secondly, none of the questing ladies of his past had ever found that magic spot inside him that lit up his nervous system like the Fourth of freakin' July. GodDAMN, but that tiny lil' gland could pack a fucking punch. And lastly, but perhaps most significantly, nobody had ever actually _fucked_ him. Until Castiel settled over his back and pushed into him and – ohsweetsweetgod – began working Jimmy's cock in and out of Dean's body, Dean had never been on the receiving end of a proper, honest-to-god, fucking before. Never spread his legs for anyone else's erection, never been fully penetrated, never been pounded into the mattress, never felt another person actually there inside him, working his body, pushing noises out of him that Dean was quite sure he had never, ever made before under any other circumstance.

He'd worried a little at first that it might make him feel a bit like a chick, spreading it for another dude, letting a guy use his body like that. But there was _nothing_ girly about what he and Cas were doing. This was more like WWE wrestling with the promise of an orgasm at the end. He wondered briefly where on earth this massively erroneous preconception had ever come from, that this act was in any way, shape or form a "sissy" thing to do.

'You're thinking too much,' Castiel hissed at his ear, voice tense with the strain of activity.

'Huh. I'll have to tell Sam you said that!'

Cas held Dean's hips down onto the bed with one hand and pushed his cock in even harder and rougher. 'And would you tell him the context in which I said it?'

Dean rubbed his face into the pillow, enjoying the slowly building burn as Cas fucked into him, loving the feel of Jimmy's body moving against his back. 'Oh, that conversation'd be a fun one. "Yeah, Sammy, I didn't even last half a minute doggie-style, he was fuckin' me that hard, I just hadta lie down and take it…" Kid'd just love hearing about that, I'm sure.'

If he wasn't mistaken, that was a small laugh that was being huffed out, open-mouthed, onto the nape of Dean's neck. Then surprisingly strong arms stopped bracing on either side of him and instead worked under his chest and shoulders, Castiel lifting Dean bodily up as he continued to thrust into him.

'Holy shit, man,' Dean groaned, realising it was Cas' strength entirely that was holding him up now, that he wasn't even taking any of his own weight on his knees anymore.

The speed and intensity of Castiel's movements seemed to double, the noises the angel made against the heated flesh of Dean's shoulders and the back of his neck seemed to become more grunt than anything else. Through the haze of lust and sensation, though, Dean was sure some of the sounds resembled words – but words of what language and what antiquity or meaning were lost to him.

Dean felt on the verge of passing out; the sheer force of the pounding his body was taking was almost too much and his mind was beginning to black out to the pain starting to rise out of the intense pleasure. Thank god he was fairly strong and a pretty big dude, he managed to think – if he was some petite little gal taking this kind of beating, it couldn't end pretty, that's for sure.

'No! NO!' Castiel suddenly dropped Dean to the bed like a ragdoll, cock pulling free of Dean's body as the angel forced himself back, forced himself away.

'Ew!' Dean groused as the hot, slick inches of dick slid out of him in one fluid movement. That was _not_ a pleasant sensation.

'Dean?! Dean, have I hurt you?'

Gingerly, Dean turned himself over onto his back, hissing a little at the small tendril of shock that rattled up his spine as his ass took a bit too much of his weight. He squirmed, pressing his shoulders into the bed to alleviate the pressure on his behind and gave Cas a small, strained smile. 'I'm fine, I'm fine. What happened? What was that shit you were saying?'

Castiel's eyes were wide with what seemed to be panic. He shook his head a little as though to clear his mind. 'Babbling. Languages. Have I hurt you?'

'I said I'm fine!' Dean insisted. His balls had pulled up tight against his body, all nicely anticipated for an earth-shattering orgasm, and now here he was, not being given one. 'Get back over here and finish what you've started.'

Castiel shook his head again, though Dean was certain this time it was more for saying No than it was to clear any muddiness of the mind. 'I daren't. Forgive me, but I daren't.'

'What?' Dean sat up slightly, manfully hiding the wince that threatened, and looked searchingly into the angel's borrowed face. He's scared, he found himself thinking as he saw the shock in Jimmy's eyes. 'Hey.' He reached up and touched Castiel's face, ran his thumbs over cheekbones and eyebrows and parted lips. 'Hey, I'm okay. I promise. You were losing yer shit a bit there, yeah, but it's okay. I'M okay. Cas? Look at me.'

Slowly, the spooked blue gaze raised up to meet Dean's. 'I might've killed you!'

'But you didn't. You stopped yourself before you could do me any damage. You and Jimmy, I'm guessin'. It's alright, Cas, honest. I trust you to finish here.'

'But it's so intense…' Even though his words were still protesting, Castiel was leaning more and more into Dean's touch, his body angling back toward Dean, unable to resist him apparently.

'Yeah, it's intense.' Dean licked his bottom lip as he grinned. 'Sex is s'pose to be intense. When it's good, anyway. Especially when it actually means something.' As he spoke, he was coaxing his angel back to him, falling slowly back onto the bed and dragging Castiel on top of him, his legs instinctively spreading open so he could settle Cas in between them. 'I trust you,' Dean assured him again, wrapping all four limbs around Jimmy's body and rocking up against Castiel gently.

Cas' eyes fluttered shut as his still-rigid cock slid back and forth over Dean's sore hole. Then, sighing softly, he let the head of his dick slip tenderly inside. Castiel opened his eyes as his cock slid further home, Dean's body hungry as it welcomed him back, and he pressed his lips to Dean's as he dared to start moving again.

Their mouths barely parted at all for the next several minutes while their bodies ground languidly together. Castiel restrained each movement so precisely, the long hot hardness of him moving inside Dean like a piston – exact control and strict timing – and, surprisingly, Dean found that worked just as excellently as wanton abandon had earlier. Better, even, as it didn't risk freaking any of the three of them out.

When Dean started to come, Castiel took his chin in Jimmy's long, pale fingers, and kissed him so deeply that every moan and gasp Dean uttered had nowhere to escape to. The careful, regulated rhythm of Cas' hips got fractionally quicker, marginally harder, and then marginally harder again after that. When the angel broke the kiss and lifted his face just slightly above Dean's, navy gaze so intent on him, Dean willed his eyes to stay open, his complete trust hopefully evident in his nod of assent.

Feeling the forceful spurts of Cas coming inside him was a bit of a surprise, and Dean had to wonder if that was usual for this sort of thing or if Castiel's Superman mojo had anything to do with it. He had to admit, he really liked the way Cas kind of _whimpered_ and buried his face in the side of Dean's neck, all fucked out and riding the waves of Dean-Bliss.

'Dilectus,' Cas murmured against Dean's throat, in between tonguing at his sweat-wet skin like he was a goddamn salt-lick.

'Good, huh?' Dean breathed into the wayward spikes of dark hair tickling his nose.

Slowly, as though his head weighed a few hundred tons, Castiel stretched his neck and looked down into Dean's eyes thoughtfully. 'Mm,' he sighed. 'Jimmy enjoyed that.'

'I bet he did. Dude, there isn't a guy on this planet who isn't gonna love getting to fuck something as hard as you were a moment ago.'

'And tight.'

'Yeah, that too. Most of us are pretty big fans of tight places.' Dean smirked a little. 'And you? How're you feeling about it?'

Castiel moved his hips gently, letting his spent cock slide carefully out of Dean's body, then settled against Dean's side, his presence solid and comfortable. 'Humanity has gone up even further in my estimation. That you have achieved all that you have when there's something so… distracting that you could spend all your time doing.' He blinked drowsily. 'And the _languor_ it produces also…'

'I know what you mean.' Dean flexed his shoulders a little, enjoying the heavy lull of post-orgasmic exhaustion moving through him. 'I could sleep for a week.'

'I could sleep.'

Dean chuckled quietly, which turned into a yawn, and he pulled Cas even tighter against his side. 'Race ya…'

 

**Moment Four**

  
'Hello, Dean.'

Dean bolted upright at the sound of the voice, panic pulling him completely awake in a heartbeat. His gaze took in his surrounds quickly; he'd fallen asleep in a musty dump of a motel with Sammy in the next bed, but now he was waking up in that fancy hotel suite he and Cas had become so fond of lately. At the foot of the huge bed, Castiel sat quietly, peering at Dean over one trenchcoated shoulder.

'I guess I'm dreaming, huh?'

'We're idiots.'

Dean blinked at the angel's statement. 'Uh. Okay?'

Slowly, Cas stood up. 'Both idiots for not having thought of this solution before.' As he spoke, he shrugged out of the trenchcoat and let it fall to the lushly carpeted floor. His eyes glittered as he gazed down at Dean. 'In your dreamscape, you can't possibly do Jimmy any harm,' he explained carefully.

Understanding instantly clicked into place in Dean's brain and he surged upward, covers falling back as he knelt up on the mattress. Helpfully, his dreamscape had already dispensed with the shorts and shirt he'd worn to bed that night. 'We're freakin' idiots!' he agreed. 'Get your ass over here!'

Castiel was already way ahead of him, suit jacket and tie already flung to the floor and the shirt very nearly unbuttoned. He knelt onto the edge of the bed as Dean pulled him the rest of the way on, bodies colliding together awkwardly as they both fought to get Cas' clothes off without overbalancing.

'You're a genius, Cas, ya know that?' Dean mumbled against Castiel's mouth hotly, nipping at the angel's lips as the shirt was removed. 'Certified, fucking genius, I swear.'

Together, they both fumbled Castiel out of the remainder of Jimmy's clothes and then Cas was thumping onto his back on the mattress, Dean following him down and laying out over him, limbs already tangling, mouths already connected. Cas surged against him and easily flipped them both over, hands pressing onto Dean's chest as he looked down at him. Lust had darkened Castiel's eyes to a shade of navy so deep, it was difficult to tell where iris ended and pupil began. Dean gasped as Cas pushed their cocks together for a brief moment, sharp hips digging into Dean's pelvis.

'I thought the whole idea here was for me to be doing the rutting?' Dean smirked up at his angel with a dirty grin.

'The whole idea here, Dean,' and Cas suddenly moved quickly, smoothly, wriggling his way down Dean's body until his face was level with Dean's dick, 'is for you to enjoy being inside this body.' And he sucked Dean into his mouth in one ravenous go, mouth wide around rock-hard flesh, taking him right down to the root in one lustful suck.

'Holy – !' Dean's hips jolted of their own accord, thrusting up into the delicious wetness of Castiel's mouth. He lifted his head from the mattress and looked down the length of his body, hungry to watch Cas going to town on his dick like that. Had Dean EVER seen anything in his life that looked as debauched as that? As an angel of the Lord moaning around a mouthful of cock? Cas' eyes blinked open and looked directly up at him, catching him watching, soldering their gazes together while his throat fluttered around Dean's dick in the most sinful fucking way imaginable.

'Yeah, Cas, yeah…' Dean reached down with his right hand, unable to resist pushing his fingers into the dark mess of Jimmy's hair. The way Castiel rolled his head against Dean's hand, almost like a cat leaning purringly into a petting, coaxed Dean's other hand down, too. Cas pulled up slightly, allowing half of Dean's cock to slide out of his mouth, letting his saliva run messily down the exposed inches as he suckled greedily on the head. Dean's left hand was stroking Cas' face, fingertips dancing over a stubble-rough cheek as it hollowed with Castiel's sucking, stroking down to the working mouth, sliding in Cas' drool. His other hand tightened in Jimmy's hair and his breathing doubled over on itself. 'Fucking – shit, Cas, where'd you learn how to do this? You're sucking that like you were born to it, man…'

Dean's voice petered out, half in awe, half in ecstasy. He was starting to think about how good his angel was gonna look, taking a load in that pretty face of his, how greedily Castiel was surely going to lick up Dean's come. But then he thought about all the other stuff he wanted to do with that gorgeous pale body, all the noises he personally wanted to fuck out of Cas, and there was no competition.

'Hey. Hey, don't you make me come yet, you bastard!' He took his hands away from Castiel's head and luxuriated under that amazing mouth for another couple of seconds, then he started moving himself away, tried pulling his cock free. Predictably, Cas followed after it, making the hottest little mewling sound Dean had ever heard, trying to get that wet dick back into his mouth again. 'You're hot for it, Cas, I get it. Honest, I do.' Dean gazed down at him softly, stroking spikes of dark hair aside from Castiel's forehead. 'But I can't screw ya with a limp dick, dude.'

'Screw,' Cas said slowly. 'A strange terminology.' His head tilted to the side a little way. 'I prefer when you stay with the Germanic words.'

'You prefer… huh?' Dean hauled Castiel up his body as he spoke, bringing their faces level once again. 'You mean "fuck"? You like me saying that?'

Castiel slid against him, erection leaking against Dean's stomach. 'Yes.'

How the hell could the guy make one word sound so goddamn hot, like that?

'Well, in that case.' Dean grinned as he eased Cas over onto his back and braced himself over him. 'I can't fuck you with a limp dick, dude.'

'There's nothing limp about you, Dean.'

'Yeah. Not when I'm around you, there isn't. Pass me that stuff, will ya?'

Castiel stretched his neck, craning his head to look at the bedside table Dean had nodded toward. Reaching up, he wrapped long fingers around the tube of lubricant Dean's brain had thoughtfully provided, and obediently passed the item to Dean as instructed.

It didn't take much work to get him open. Dean barely got two fingers inside before Cas was arching his back up off the bed and ordering Dean to take him already, his legs spreading wider and wider as he asked for it quite hilariously politely.

When Dean decided that Cas really was as ready as he proclaimed himself to be, Dean slid his fingers carefully free and drizzled some more lube onto his cock. He was so fucking hard – god, it was a freakin' wonder he wasn't passing out from lack of blood to the brain right now. He wiped his hands on the fancy flocked bedspread and looked down at the angel spread out for him like a goddamn feast. Finally – finally! – he was actually gonna get to do this, get to be inside that barely-scarred civilian body, get to see what Castiel looked like as he offered himself up to Dean, what he looked like when he was letting Dean do whatever he wanted. Dean's head swam with the enormity of it all; he swallowed uncomfortably as he saw Cas give him a curious look.

'Dean?'

'You sure?' Dean grit out. 'You sure Jimmy's not in there?'

Castiel's expression softened and he placed one hand on the nape of Dean's neck, gazing at him with complete openness and sincerity. 'Here inside your head, Dean, I am purely myself for you. You will be the only man inside me.' He stroked his fingers up into Dean's hair. 'And I want you to know, it pleases me greatly, the concern you show for Jimmy. The care you take with him.' Blue eyes stared intently up at him. 'You are a good man, Dean Winchester.'

A shiver passed down Dean's spine and he closed his eyes. A good man. Huh. A good man who was about to pound an angel through the mattress. A brush of warmth along his bottom lip coaxed his eyes open again and he felt himself tumble into the depths of benevolence and compassion that was Castiel's gaze. Cas gently tugged Dean's head down and kissed him passionately.

'A good man,' the angel whispered again when their mouths parted. Then he surprised the hell out of Dean by somehow managing to turn himself completely over onto his front beneath Dean's body, spreading his legs again as he pushed his ass up against the heavy weight of Dean's cock.

A soft huff of laughter tumbled out of Dean's lips. 'Flexible sonofabitch, Cas,' he muttered, and pressed himself forward, mouth opening on the back of Castiel's neck, cock sliding carefully into the slick ring of relaxed muscle. He worked his arms under the slighter body and held Cas to him as his cock pushed further in. 'You want it like this, hm?' he said softly at Castiel's ear. 'Behind you like this?'

Castiel's head jerked in a rough nod. 'For a while, at least.' He rolled his pelvis a little, helping Dean's dick get deeper. 'You have my permission to, ah, manhandle me as you see fit. But please,' he reached his right arm back and grabbed blindly at the back of Dean's thigh as the fit of their bodies got better. 'Please, Dean, like this right now. Like I did with you. Just like I did with you.'

Dean dragged his lips over the curve of Cas' shoulder. 'You fucked me pretty hard, man.'

'Me and Jimmy, both.'

'Yeah, yeah, you did.' Dean felt his balls snug up against Castiel's and knew automatically just how deep inside he was now. 'Fuck,' he cursed quietly, breath hot as it bounced back at him off Jimmy's body.

It shouldn't have surprised him, Dean figured as he started to move on top of his angel, that Cas instinctively matched his rhythm right from the get-go. That they fitted together so well. That everything felt so perfect. Dean had had a lot of sex in his life – a LOT of sex – most of it pretty damned fine, but this… everything else paled in comparison to this. The way he and Cas moved together, moved against each other, with each other, it was some kind of awesome symmetry or equilibrium or some other equally geeky word that Sammy would know better than Dean did.

Castiel was getting his knees under himself, chest still flat to the bed but ass higher in the air now, his body angled even more perfectly for Dean's cock as it thrust in harder and deeper. Dean spread his own knees a little further apart, dropping his pelvis that all-important fraction of an inch that made Cas keen sharply and fuck himself back onto Dean's dick with quick, intent jerks of his hips.

Ohfuckyes…

Dean lifted his chest from Castiel's back and kneeled up straighter, taking a firm hold on those deliciously slim hips of Jimmy's and fucking into Cas harder than he'd ever dared fuck into anyone else's body. The sounds Cas made then scintillated through every fibre of Dean's being, fired up every synapse of his brain, completely rocked him to his core.

'Good? Cas?' He slowed his thrusts for a few seconds, languidly pushing his dick all the way in and slowly sliding it almost out again, before resuming the hard slamming of before with renewed vigour. 'That feel good?'

'Dean – yes!' Castiel planted his splayed-wide hands firmly onto the mattress and braced himself into every slam that Dean delivered, welcoming each impact like a long-desired caress.

Dean let go of one hip and groped underneath Cas to grab hold of his hard and neglected cock, really liking how right it felt in his hand, enjoying the slick length of it, letting all that silk and steel rest on his curling fingers. Castiel was stretching his neck as far he could right now, tilting his head all the way back, and suddenly all Dean wanted – well, _almost_ all he wanted – was to see Castiel's face right then, wanted to look into his amazing eyes, wanted to watch every emotion that flitted in and out of his normally so expressionless features.

'Cas,' he gasped out roughly. 'Cas, gotta turn you over, man. Wanna see you. Wanna watch you.' He didn't bother waiting for Castiel to acquiesce. The angel had given him permission to manhandle him as Dean saw fit, after all. He pulled his cock free of the wicked heat enclosing it as gently as he could, hissing a little as he felt the cooler ambient air of the room against it, and pushed at Jimmy's body, moving Castiel over onto his back.

Blue eyes glinted as Cas looked up at Dean looming over him. Dean felt his mouth fall open a little way in awe – that was awe, right? That sharp spike of oxygen-stealing _fuckinggodcuntinghellfuckyesyes_ that shot through him like cocaine-laced lightning?

'Wrap your legs around me.' Dean's voice was barely more than an intelligent grunt, but Castiel understood him well enough.

Firm thighs wrapped high around Dean's ribs and he felt himself sink deeply into Cas' tight heat once again. He hadn't even had to line himself up; it was like his dick just knew where it had to be, what it had to be doing. Gratefully, he sank down onto Castiel's body and let every sensation of being with his angel flood all of his senses. When he got his rhythm going again, it felt somehow elegant, something more than just fucking, something way beyond the slotting of one body part into a corresponding other.

'This,' Cas whispered hotly. 'This is how it felt, Dean. This is the closest thing to it.'

'To what?' Dean whispered back, his mouth so close to Castiel's that he was practically kissing the words onto his lips.

Cas blinked slowly and crossed his ankles behind Dean's back, holding their bodies amazingly close. 'To the journey out. When I raised you up while our flesh was soldered together.' The heat of Castiel coming suddenly spread wetly between their bodies and if Dean hadn't have been so intent on his partner right then he might not have even heard the angel's next words. 'When your shoulder and my hand had to be tore apart. Marking us both.'

Dean's orgasm ripped through him so hard, it jolted him from sleep in the real world, awaking him rudely to wet shorts and twisted sheets, to a heart hammering triple time and the handprint burnt into his shoulder seeming to throb in concert with the dull ache in his balls.

**Moment Five**

Castiel and Sam were translating an ancient text together, both their heads bent over a stack of dusty books and scrolls and another stack of books they hadn't called "books" but "codices". Dean leaned against the architrave of the doorway, Bobby and Ellen and Rufus arguing behind him at the kitchen table, Sammy and Cas diligently working together in front of him. The fact that the one angel who was still holding true to God, and who knew what Sam had been manipulated into doing, was happy to work with him, was prepared to accept him as an ally, tugged at Dean's insides; almost made Dean want to grab Cas into a clumsy embrace, even here in front of everybody, just out of sheer gratitude for being nice to his baby brother after all the monumental shit that had gone down of late.

'France?' Sam suddenly said. 'That's what it's saying, right? That the sword's in France? No other location – just "France"?'

Castiel nodded. 'That certainly seems to be the extent of the interpretation.'

'Well, that's just great!' Sam pushed his chair back and began pacing. 'Fat lotta good that's been, then. What a waste of time.'

Dean stopped leaning on the architrave and wandered over to the book-strewn table. 'Well, Bobby warned you it was a long shot, Sammy.' His gaze drifted disinterestedly over the haphazard mess of open pages. He was all-too aware of Cas sitting beside him, of the angel's solid presence at his side, and it warmed him through. Dean coughed and firmly resisted the urge to lean in to Castiel's shoulder, but then his gaze happened to fall on a tiny line drawing in the illuminated page border of one of the books and his thoughts suddenly became all business.

'I know that place.' He glanced sideways at Cas and then back at the book, stabbing a finger down onto the page. 'That little island with all the buildings crowding it.'

Castiel looked down to where Dean was pointing. 'Shit,' the angel said eloquently. He stood quickly, the action bringing him completely up against Dean's side as they both stared down at the picture.

Across the room, Sam stopped pacing when he heard Castiel swear for the first time. 'What is it?' He walked back to the table to see what it was that had Dean and Cas so fascinated.

'The Mont Saint Michel,' Castiel murmured and looked into Dean's eyes intently. 'It's in France.'

'That thing? That's France?' Dean really wanted to ask about exactly _where_ that fancy hotel suite was that Cas kept whisking him away to for their dirty liaisons, but knew he daren't mention it right then.

Sam leaned over the book for a better look at the pictures in the illuminated border. 'The Mont Saint Michel,' he muttered, almost to himself, then he looked up at Castiel. 'Saint Michel as in Saint Michael? As in, the _archangel_ Michael? The fucker whose sword we're trying to locate?'

'We're idiots,' Dean and Castiel said at the same time, sharing a knowing look.

'Idjits or not,' Bobby suddenly said from the doorway, 'yer definitely onto somethin' there.' He walked further into the room, grabbing yet another book out of yet another stack which he brought to the table. Flipping quickly through pages as he walked, Bobby dropped the book down on top of all the others already there. A light cloud of dust flew up and resettled. 'The Mount of Saint Michael,' Bobby announced. 'Normandy, France. Local legend says the sanctified fortress was built to Michael's exact specifications. That's holy land, boys. Built at the behest of, and need I mention sacred to, the archangel himself.'

'All that and a fortress, too, huh?' Dean asked. 'Hell, we could do with one of those back here around about now.'

Sam was nodding absently. 'If that sword's gonna be anywhere,' he looked up at them all. 'It's there.'

'Dean and I will fetch it.'

Everybody looked to Castiel. He was still standing so close to Dean that their bodies were firm together, leaning in to each other's side so comfortably that Dean hadn't even registered how strange it might look to anyone else. He and Cas were so used to being in each other's space now, so comfortable with each other's body, they were fast developing the body language of lovers. In a stark moment of realisation, the thought slammed into Dean's mind – _me and Cas, we're… we're lovers now_.

Blue eyes blinked slowly at him and two fingertips pressed into the centre of his forehead. When man and angel flash-landed in the fancy suite once again, they were already kissing deeply, hands firm about each other's shoulders.

'I thought we were here to find some swanky Lucy-killin' sword?' Dean teased when their mouths left each other alone momentarily.

Castiel let Dean go and took a couple of steps back. 'I was distracted for a moment,' he smiled and walked toward the suite's door.

Dean squared his shoulders and started following his angel out of the room. 'We gotta come back here later and have some more of those moments. And then find a restaurant so I can introduce you to lasagne.'

Ahead of him in the corridor, Castiel called back over his shoulder, 'That's Italy, Dean. This is France!'

'Whatever,' Dean shrugged. 'Moments first. Geography later.'

'Sword first,' Cas reminded him.

'Yeah, yeah, that too. Let's finish this sucker.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 2009.


End file.
